Just Wondering
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: He never bothered with in depth quesitons but for this question he had...he's looking for an answer from her...because of her...hair? sasusaku OneShot


**A/N:** Sorry again for the really late updates, I have only one reason, SCHOOL. Okay, I don't want to rant about it so here's a gift for you guys! Whoot it's been 3 months since my first story! I have edited this story since I saw some errors on it.

**Just Wondering**

**By: NeyugnNosila**

He had always wondered about one thing. Around him there were usually questions and in the end, he didn't really care whether or not if they were important to him or not. He had always ignored the ones that would be really in depth. Uchiha Sasuke always liked everything simple. Like his revenge plan. Simple as it could have ever been, just kill Itachi and restore his clan. He had made it simple so that even a mere child could understand it if he needed to explain it to the person for whatever reason.

To him, the only time he really needed to get in depth with everything was when it was something that always kept lurking his mind. And that, was her. He had remembered the old her, everything that the new one had today except one thing, the hair. It always raced through him why she could just shrug off her short hair knowing that he had liked girls with long hair instead. It made him wonder, ponder, question her but, he wouldn't want to do that, no not with everybody else around them. How could she still have some bit of hope, faith maybe, inside of her that maybe one day that she could gain his attention?

The main thing he was trying to figure out was, why did she cut it in then first place? She knew that it was rumor that as he said before, liked girls with long hair. And to his confession, it was true. Well, only about half true. He never really cared about the looks, more to the power inside. It was strength.

She even had said before that she had only cut it due to the fact that it was supposedly easier to travel with short hair rather than long hair. He didn't believe her. Not one single word. And he was going to find out. This was going to be complicated, which he never liked at all. Uchiha Sasuke never liked things complicated.

* * *

Again, the day came by, when they would meet regularly for their missions, training sessions and meetings about some other affairs and all that other stuff. He really never liked about half of the stuff they did. All he could have cared for was more about the training, and the more higher ranked missions which had all fit into the first part of his plan. Grow stronger.

Laying his back to the bridge, his hair was flowing slightly to the morning breeze. It was calm, silent, just the way he liked it. It was far from the commotion of the main part of the village, where most of it came from the dobe, Naruto.

He had always came early since the day that they were all assigned to their sensei. He had always enjoyed the quiet stillness, peace. It made him relax more, making him less tense in battle. But as always, good things never lasted that long, and Sasuke could definitely relate to that.

Waiting for the rest of his teammates to come was such an easy task, even though he liked it empty, he had wanted this feeling of someone close by, though he never admitted it. His mind still had its focus on the question, even though there might have been a chance where it could have been difficult to pry out the answers from her. He hoped that it wasn't. Uchiha Sasuke never liked getting things out of hand.

* * *

The mission they had today was easy. He drowned in boredom with the missions they had to do. Whatever happened to the time with the mission to protect Tazuna which ended out to be harder than expected? These missions compared to the ones before, were more boring, requiring less strength. And this meant he would never, ever reach his power to his max.

His sensei, and the dobe had already left the moment they got back from cleaning up the fields from trash being littered from people passing by. He had always hated these missions, even he had to side with Naruto with the rather low ranked ones they had been receiving lately. That was kind of awkward yet, true.

Then, he had just noticed that she was still there, not really next to him, but about close by. She was sitting down, on a hill, the grass moved with the same wind that had came by earlier this morning. Her hair, her short hair, was moving too.

He didn't want to be out of character to her, he just wanted to ask her a question, but it seemed like his question would be harder to ask her if he was him than if he was somebody else. Uchiha Sasuke never liked asking questions that he shouldn't have been asking.

* * *

He had already made his way halfway up the hill. It was really a shame on how her ninja senses were ridiculously poor. If they had switched places, he would have already sensed her when she was at the bottom of the hill or even where he had been before he walked there.

He had came from behind her, trying to have the element of surprise, which he had all in his grasp. The plan, simple: pop up from behind her, sit down and ask the question. He made difficult stuff seem oh so very simple. But, he never really remembered the old saying, easier said than done.

He had always ignored the old sayings, doing things his own way. He was a leader, he never really liked taking orders. Maybe that's why he was going to have his way with the whole plan. Controlling what she said, controlling the amount she said, it was all falling into place basically.

And that was when he had reached almost beside her. He moved up right next to her on her right side. It was then when she had finally realized that he had been there for a good amount of time.

He stared at her, waiting for her to start the conversation. He never started conversations it wasn't like him at all. It never was and never will.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Her cheery voice always was the same everyday.

"Ah," then it struck, it was too hard to find a way on how to bring up the topic of the hair. It would be out of the blue, and he didn't want to sound like that. He had to make another topic…

"The Chuuin exam…" He started, it was worth a shot.

She startled, why would he talk about it after they had never passed it? He could sense it too, she was wondering why he would talk about his failures which there weren't a lot of. He was a person that never accepted failures, if so, he would probably ignore it.

"W-What about it?" She could sense that he planned something all along.

He was stuck, she barely even knew what he was talking about. Of course, it was way to vague, he had to specify more but, that would mean talking directly about it. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one?

"…Did you tell Naruto…?" It was the best he could do that was almost close to the event that he wanted to talk about.

"No…you told me that when we got attacked by the Sound trio, right?" She asked, trying to make sure that she was on topic, not knowing that the topic…wasn't really what he had wanted to talk about in the beginning.

"Ah…" He had to make this stand out longer, he did not want to loose his chance right now.

He heard her giggling a bit, "I remember, Naruto asked about my hair." She held the rest of them back now looking at the grass surrounding them. Finally, she had gotten it.

There it was, he had the chance now, "…Why did you cut it?" It sounded so awkward with him saying it, and yes, he regretted saying it too.

"Heh, why are you asking that Sasuke-kun?" She looked up at him now. He saw her eyes, he read her mind.

"Just wondering…" He was stuck. For the first time in his whole life, his plan had failed. It felt so embarrassing, thank the lord that no one was nearby.

"Heheh, I'll tell you I guess," she started, "I didn't cut my hair…well by my own will that is…It was more like I had to..."

Surprised at what she had just said, he wanted her to continue. And soon enough, everything was unraveled. Uchiha Sasuke had finally got an answer.

* * *

"I don't think I really care if it's long or not you know?" she spoke out loud, hoping that the whole wide world would hear her. It wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Hair doesn't do anything, it's the heart…And that's why I don't care if I have short hair or long hair, it doesn't matter in love," she took a breath, he was amazed at her answer. Like as if it was on cue, the wind pushed her hair, the short strands shimmering by the light.

And that was good enough for him. For once in a while, he finally got to realize that she wasn't just a fan girl at all. Maybe she was strong, not by strength, but the heart maybe?

Sighing, he stood up, and left, without saying a good bye. It wasn't necessary for him to say one anyway. He heard her turn around to see him retreat. He walked down where he went up before and stopped for a moment. Turning around again to see her face, he began again for the second time for the day.

"You know…you look better with short hair," he smirked and then began continuing down.

Puzzled, she calculated what he had just said and smiled. He could feel her smile from behind and left with what she had said to him.

Uchiha Sasuke always got what he wanted. And it seems today that he found his answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for taking the time to read and also… Thank you to the reviwers of chapter 3 and till later!

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
